Dating After Marriage
by Yoon Mina
Summary: melakukan pernikahan yang sangat mendadak dan menikah dengan seseorang yang mereka tidak saling mengenal bahkan hanya untuk bertukar sapa. Myungsoo yang tipe orang dingin membuat yura sangat jenuh bersama myungsoo untuk tinggal satu rumah. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, myungsoo mulai tertarik dengan keberadaan yura, lalu bagaimana pasangan ini...


**Dating After Marriage**

Cast : Kim Myungsoo

Kim Yura (other cast as You)

Kim Woobin

Kang Minhyuk as Kim Minhyuk

Zelo as Kim Zelo

dan temukan sendiri cast cast selanjutnya seiring berjalannya cerita :D

Rate : Romance (kagak ada yadongnya kok, tenang -_-)

Kalau gak suka sama cast castnya atau ceritanya silahkan klik exit. Tolong tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca fanfiction ini okay^^ so...happy reading

Part 1

Disinilah Kim Yura berada, di ruang makan sedang makan malam bersama appanya Kim Dungkyo yang seorang pebisnis pusat pembelajaan terbesar di korea selatan dan brand brand ternama di korea, eommanya Kim Seron yang seorang desaigner terkenal di korea selatan bahkan ke negara lain, dan adik laki laki Kim Minhyuk yang berkuliah di jurusan bisnis untuk meneruskan appanya dan Yura sendiri bekerja sebagai desaigner seperti eommanya.

"Yura, kau harus menikah" ujar appanya

"Appa, aku tidak ingin menikah, apalagi dengan orang yang bahkan aku tidak tau wajahnya dan tidak pernah berbicara dengannya"

"Sudah lah Yura, kau ikuti saja kata appamu, besok ada pertemuan dengan keluarga Kim Jihon, dia adalah sahabat appamu dan nyonya Kim Hyejon adalah sahabat eomma dari kecil. Kita semua saling mengenal dan sangat akrab seperti keluarga. Dulu keluarga Kim Jihon dan keluarga kita pernah berjanji, jika kelak memiliki anak akan kita nikahkan. Keluarga Kim Jihon memiliki 2 anak laki laki, yang pertama Kim Myungsoo dan yang ke dua Kim Zelo. Zelo masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA, dan Myungsoo sendiri seorang pebisnis seperti appanya"

"Eomma...biarkan aku sendiri yang memilih, lagi pula aku sudah berpacaran dengan Woobin eomma, eommakan juga sudah kenal Woobin"

"Sudah lah Yura, appa dan eomma ingin menepati janji" ujar appa berusaha agar Yura mau dengan pernikahan ini

"Kapan pernikahannya dilaksanakan?" Tanya Yura

"3 hari lagi" ucap eommanya

"Mwoya! Cepat sekali, secepat itukah?! Aish!" Yura sangat kaget apa yang baru saja eommanya katakan

"Sudahlah kau nikah saja sana, dari pada kau nanti tidak memiliki suami sampai tua, aku juga bosan kau terus berkencan dengan Woobin hyung tanpa ada kejelasan untuk menikah" ujar Minhyuk bercanda sambil terus memainkan ipadnya

"Yak! Diam kau!"

Setelah selesai makan malam, Yura langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk bicara kepada woobin tentang pernikahan Yura yang sangat mendadak, walau gimanapun Yura harus menerima permintaan kedua orang tuanya walau hanya sekali saja.

Saat sedang memikirkan bagaimana untuk memberitau woobin tentang ini, Minhyuk masuk ke dalam kamar Yura

"Nuna"

"Hm?" Yura masih duduk terdiam di tempat tidurnya sambil memegang hpnya.

"Kau kenapa? Bukankah kau sebentar lagi akan menikah?" Tanya Minhyuk tertawa yang juga ikut duduk di atas tempat tidur

"Ish...aku bingung bagaimana caranya untuk memberitau Woobin, dia pasti marah padaku Minhyuk, eotokhae?!" Sambil memukul Minhyuk menggunakan bantalnya

"Yak! Yak! Kau tinggal bilang saja"

"Pabbo! Dia pasti marah padaku dan membenciku"

"Aku membenci Woobin" kata kata yang Minhyuk lontarkan membuat Yura kaget

"Mwo? Wae?!"

"Dulu aku saat pergi ke toko buku, aku lewat di cafe blue. Aku tak sengaja melihat Woobin berjalan sambil bergandengan mesra dengan seorang yeoja. Kupikir itu kau, aku berusaha mengikutinya dan ternyata yeoja itu hyuna, teman mu saat smp"

"MWOYA?! Hyuna?! Apa kau tak salah lihat Minhyuk?! Ah tidak, kau pasti salah lihat!"

"Hei aku tak pernah bermasalah dengan pengelihatan"

Yura hanya terdiam dan beberapa menit kemudian Yura menangis. Minhyuk yang juga kasihan terhadap nunanya tersebut akhirnya mengusap punggungnya

"Kau harus putus dengan namja bodoh itu"

"Bagaimana caranya aku harus memutuskannya?"

"Molla"

"Aish kau tak membantuku Minhyuk-ah!" Yura sambil memukul Minhyuk, Minhyuk hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa

"Bagaimanapun caranya kau harus putus dengan Woobin hyung, aku tak ingin keluargamu kelak akan hancur. Ikuti saja kata eomma dan appa, itu semua untuk kebaikanmu. Appa dan eomma pasti memilihkan namja yang baik untuk mu"

Minhyukpun keluar dari kamar Yura, Yura menunduk, berusaha mencerna apa yang di katakan adik laki lakinya tersebut. Ia langsung mengambil hpnya, mencari kontak Woobin dan menuliskan pesan

To : Woobin

From : Yura

Woobin-ah kita putus saja, aku akan segere menikah dengan namja lain

Yura pun mengklik tanda send, dan dia hanya menunggu balasan dari Woobin. Aneh memang meminta putus lewat sms saja

Beberapa menitpun hp Yura berdering, ada pesan masuk, itu pasti Woobin

From: Woobin

Yeoja bodoh, menikahlah sana, aku tak peduli. Karena aku ada yeoja lain yang lebih cantik darimu.

Yura tersentak membaca pesan tersebut dan kemudian manangis. Seharusnya Yura tau dari awal tentang sikap Woobin yang terbilang playboy.

Yura harus melupakan Woobin dan menikah dengan namja yang disebut oleh eomma dan appanya Kim Myungsoo. Yura masih terduduk di atas kasurnya sambil bersender ke tembok.

"Oh ayolah keluarga ini sangat konyol, pernikahan keluarga kim dan keluarga kim? Aish jinjja! Ini membuatku frustasi. Ah! Lebih baik aku tidur saja, besok aku akan jalan jalan saja" ucap Yura

Yura pun lebih memilih untuk tidur saja dari pada ia harus memikirkan pernikahannya yang sangat sangat mendadak. Yura pun terlelap dalam tidurnya

Kring~ Kring~ Kring

Yura bangun dari tidurnya karena bunyi alarm, Yura kemudian mematikan alarmnya dan kemudian berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Setelah beberapa lama di kamar mandi, Yura pun keluar dan langsung menuju ruang makan yang disana sudah berada eomma, appa dan Minhyuk yang masih memasang wajah mengantuknya. Yura pun bergabung untuk makan pagi.

"Yura, kau sudah bangun? Jangan lupa nanti jam 1 siang kita akan bertemu dingan keluarga Myungsoo, kau harus terlihat cantik ne" tutur eomma Yura untuk mengingatkan tentang pertemuan keluarga Myungsoo

"Ya ya ya terserah eomma lah, aku tak peduli dengan pertemuan keluarga itu"

"Yak Yura! Apa kau tidak ingin menikah sampai tua? Eoh?!" Eommanya mulai jengkel dengan kelakuan Yura

"Yak nuna, ikuti saja kata eomma hoam~ jangan buat keributan di pagi pagi ini" ucap Minhyuk sambil munguap karena mengantuk

"Ish.. Kau tak membantu"

Mereka pun sarapan dengan tenang tanpa ada keributan apapun. Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Yurapun membantu pembantunya mencuci piring. Yura memang sangat dekat dengan pembantunya karena pembantunya sudah bekerja sejak Yura masih kecil.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, Yura memutuskan untuk ke toko buku, ia lun berpamitan pada appanya.

"Appa, aku pergi ke toko buku dulu"

"Jangan lama lama, nanti kita ada pertemuan keluarga!"

"Ya ya terserah"

Yura pun masuk ke dalam mobil putihnya dan kemudian pergi ke toko buku langganan Yura.

Yura pun sampai di dekat toko buku tersebut, jarak mobil yang di parkir dengan toko buku berjarak 4 meter. Setelah 4 jam lamanya ia di dalam toko buku, ia pun pulang sambil membawa belanjaan buku buku yang sudah ia beli. Saat ia sedang berjalan santai menuju mobilnya yang sudah di parkir, tiba tiba saja ia di tabrak oleh seorang namja yang terlihat tergesa gesa.

Bruk

Buku buku Yura berjatuhan dan berserakan di jalan, tubuh Yura pun sempat hampir terjatuh. Dengan sigap Yura langsung mengambil buku bukunya.

"Omo, buku bukuku. Aish aku baru saja membelinya dan kenapa harus jatuh"

"Yak kalau jalan liat liat! Dan bukumu kan terbungkus plastik" ucap namja itu marah marah

"Hei tuan, bukankah kau yang tidak berhati hati saat berjalan, oke aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan buku buku ini tapi setidaknya kau harus meminta maaf dan menolongku, bukannya marah marah!"

"Aish dasar yeoja cerewet, minggir!" Namja itupun langsung berlari

"Mwo?! Cerewet?! Memangnya siapa dia! Tak tau sopan santun sama sekali!"

Setelah selesai membereskan buku bukunya yang terjatuh, Yura pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung pulang.

Kini Yura tengah bersiap siap untuk pergi ke pertemuan keluarga di sebuah restaurant yang terletak di hotel berbintang. Yura dan kedua orangtuanya pun pergi menuju hotel tersebut.

Kini keluarga Yura sedang menunggu kedatangan keluarga Myungsoo, tak lama keluarga Myungsoo telah sampai. Tapi Yura masih tidak melihat ke arah mereka yang datang, Yura hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Maaf kami terlambat" ucap appa Myungsoo kepada appa Yura

"Tak apa, Yura ucapkan salam kepada keluarga Myungsoo"

Yura pun melihat ke arah appa dan eomma Myungsoo dan membungkuk sambil memberi senyuman. Yura masih tak melihat ke arah Myungsoo.

Setelah selesai memberi salam, mereka pun diduduk. Myungsoo duduk berhadapan dengan Yura. Kemudian mereka saling berhadapan. Mereka sangat terkejut

"Kau..." Ucap mereka bersamaan

"Kau pria tadi..."

"Kau yeoja yang tadi..."

Kedua keluarga itu terlihat saling bingung melihat Yura dan Myungsoo. Eomma Myungsoo pun berbicara.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal? Apa kalian pernah bertemu?"

"Ah aniyo eomma" ucap Myungsoo dengan wajah datarnya terus menatap Yura

"Ah tidak, hanya saja tadi aku bertemu seorang namja tidak punya sopan santun yang menabrakku tanpa meminta maaf" Yura juga tetap menatap Myungsoo dengan dingin.

Acara pertemuan keluarga ini memang berjalan dengan lancar hanya saja Yura dan Myungsoo berperang tatapan dingin satu sama lain.

"Ah iya Myungsoo, nanti malam kau ajak Yura makan malam" ucap appa Myungsoo

"Tapi appa..."

"Tidak ada penolakan, kau harus aja Yura makan malam agar kalian lebih akrab satu sama lain dan juga, besok kau dan Yura harus pergi ke butik untuk mencoba pakaian pengantinnya. Kau tampil yang cantik ya Yura" ucap appa Myungsoo sambil tersenyum ke arah Yura yang membalasnya hanya dengan senyuman saja

Mereka pun selesai dengan acara pertemuan kelurga, mereka pun berjalan keluar saling berbicara. Sementara Yura dan Myungsoo berjalan di belakang dengan tatapan dingin lurus ke depan.

"Aku benci pernikahan ini" ucap Myungsoo

"Kau pikir aku tak menbencinya? Cih" tutur Yura

Merekapun berpisah dan masuk ke dalam mobil masing masing setelah berpamitan. Oh ayolah Yura terlihat kesal akhir akhir ini karena pernikahan ini.

Setelah mereka sampai di rumah, Yura langsung masuk ke kamar untuk tidur, karena nanti adalah makan malam terburuk menurut Yura.

Kini Yura siap siap untuk berangkat, saat Yura keluar dari kamarnya ia berpapasan dengan Minhyuk.

"Eumm, kau terlihat rapi. Pergi berkencan ya? kkkkk"

"Ciu diam lah Minhyuk, ini makan malam terburukku"

Disinilah Yura berada, di restorant yang dimaksud oleh Myungsoo. Entah Myungsoo dapat nomer Yura dari siapa, mungkin eomma dan appanya yang memaksanya untuk memiliki nomer Yura. Yura mencari Myungsoo dan Bingo! Ia menemukan Myungsoo duduk menatap Yura dengan dingin.

"Maaf terlambat" ucap Yura

Setelah mereka memesan makanan, tak ada satupun dari mereka untuk memulai percakapan sampai makanan mereka datang dan memakan makanan mereka masing masing.

"Kenapa aku makan malam denganmu" ujar Myungsoo

"Aku juga tidak ingin makan malam denganmu, lebih baik aku makan malam dengan keluargaku"

"Jika bukan karena eomma dan appaku, aku tidak ingin melakukan hal ini dan lagi kenapa aku harus menikah dengan yeoja sepertimu yang cerewet, Ahh~ padahal yeoja di luar sana masih banyak yang lebih cantik dari padamu"

"Hei tuan, kau pikir aku ingin menikah dengan namja yang tak tau diri, menabrak seorang yeoja hingga barangnya terjatuh dan memarahinya tanpa meminta maaf dan membantunya? Cih bagaimana nanti istrinya? Kau perlakukan seperti apa?" Skak mat! Myungsoo hanya diam sambil menggeram menahan emosi.

Setelah mereka selesai makan dan emosi mereka sudah mereda, Myungsoo berbicara kepada Yura tentang masalah pernikahannya.

"Besok kau dan aku akan mencoba pakaian pengantinnya, aku akan menjemputmu jam 10"

"Geurae, aku akan menunggumu jam 10"

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Ucap Yura sambil masuk ke dalam rumah

"Bagaimana makan malamnya?" Tanya appa

"Biasa saja, kita hanya makan malam dan membicara pernikahan sebentar"

"Baguslah, kalian harus dekat"

Yura pun berganti pakaian tidurnya, cuci muka dan langsung tidur. Besok ia harus pergi untuk mencoba pakaian pengantinya.

Kini Yura tengah menunggu Myungsoo di halaman rumahnya, setelah beberapa menit ia menunggu, mobil sport berwarna hitampun datang, Yura pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil tersebut berhenti di sekitar area butik yang menjual pakaian pengantin dan di sekitar area tersebut juga terdapat beberapa cafe.

"Kau turunlah dulu, aku akan memarkirkan mobil dulu" ucap Myungsoo

Yura pun turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju toko butik tersebut, saat kurang melewati 2 cafe lagi, Yura tak sengaja melihat ke arah salah satu cafe. Betapa terkejutnya Yura melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini, selang beberapa menit, Myungsoo menghampiri Yura yang tersenyum sinis ke arah seseorang yang duduk di dekat jendela, Myungsoo pun mengikuti arah pandang Yura. Dan tiba tiba saja Myungsoo ikut terkejut dan detik berikutnya wajahnya kaku dan menampilkan aura dingin dari tatapannya.

"Cih" ucap Yura

"Kau mengenalnya?" Myungsoo masih melihat ke arah dua orang tersebut dengan tatapan dingin

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Namja bodoh itu adalah pacarku, ah tidak lebih tepatnya mantan pacarku yang bodoh"

"Cih benarkah? Dan kau tau, yeoja yang bersama namja itu adalah mantan pacarku. Hyuna, benarkan?"

"Ya aku sudah tau semuanya"

Hening, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, mereka masih berdiri melihat dua orang tersebut yang bermesraan.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menikah" ucap Myungsoo dan kemudian menarik Yura untuk masuk ke dalam butik tersebut.

Kini Yura tengah mencoba beberapa gaun, dan banyak pula gaun yang Myungsoo tolak yang menurutnya itu jelek. Sebenarnya Yura sangat ingin berteriak, dia sangat kesal dengan pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya tersebut, oh ayolah umur Yura masih 23 tahun dan seharusnya Yura masih ingin bebas bukannya bekerja dan menikah.

Setelah mencoba beberapa gaun, dan ini adalah pilihan gaun terakhir yang Myungsoo pilih. Yura telah memakainya dan ia berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar ganti. Saat Yura sudah berada di luar, Myungsoo sangat terkejut dengan penampilan Yura. 'Oh tuhan, siapa dia. Benarkah dia Kim Yura, yeoja pemarah dan cerewet yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan ku? Ah! Kim Myungsoo apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini. Hei masih banyak yeoja yang jauh lebih cantik darinya' Myungsoo langsung menepis pikirannya. Myungsoo pun menyuruh Yura untuk memilih gaun tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini keluarga Yura dan keluarga Myungsoo tengah bersiap siap untuk acara pernikahan yang sebenetar lagi di mulai. Yap acaranya akan dimulai 3 jam lagi.

Yura sedang di makeup, dia berusaha tenang tetapi tetap saja ia merasa gugup. 'Bagaimana nanti saat aku tinggal bersamanya? Oh tidak, mungkin aku nanti tidak akan makan. Mungkin namja itu akan menelantarkanku. Oh siapapun tolong aku' ucap Yura dalam hati.

"Aku tak sabar agar acara ini cepat dimulai. Ah aku ingin cepat cepat main game di rumah. Sebentar lagi dirumah akan sepi" ujar Minhyuk yang berada di samping Yura sambil mendengarkan lagu

"Minhyuk-ah~ nanti saat aku sudah dirumahku sendiri, kau seringlah berkunjung ke rumahku dan Myungsoo ya. Aku akan kesepian di sana" ucap Yura memohon kepada Minhyuk

"Eoh? Kau kan pasti akan berbulan madu, mana mungkin aku akan ikut berbulan madu atau berkunjung ke rumahmu saat kau dan myungsoo hyung pergi, percuma saja"

"Ya! Pokoknya kau harus berkunjung ke rumahku! Pasti si bodoh itu akan menelantarkanku huft"

"Yak yak! Baiklah aku akan berkunjung kesana, jika aku tidak sedang bermain game"

"Yak! Minhyuk!"

"Kkkkkk" minhyuk hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa

Myungsoo dengan tampannya menunggu kedatangan yura di altar. Setelah beberapa menit, yurapun datang dengan penampilannya yang sangat cantik. Tak sedikit para tamu yang berdecak kagum dengan pasangan ini. Acara dimulai. Setelah mengucapkan janji, pembawa acara menyuruh myungsoo untuk mencium yura. 'Oh sial! Kau tak beruntung yura' batin yura.

Myungsoo tersenyum ke arah yura. Perlahan myungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yura, ia mulai menutup matanya dan yura pun juga menutup matanya, ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Chu~

Myungsoo pun mencium yura tetapi ia mencium pipinya.

"Kali ini aku berbaik hati" ucap myungsoo pelan sambil memasang smirknya

Yura sangat lega. Para tamu pun bersorak gembira. Selanjutnya para tamu dipersilahkan untuk makan.

Acarapun kini telah selesai. Myungsoo dan yurapun pulang ke rumah yang sudah di sediakan oleh appa yura dan appa myungsoo. Rumahnya sangatlah luas padahal penghuni rumahnya hanyalah 2 orang saja. Pasangan baru ini telah sampai di rumah.

"Ah lelahnya~" ujar Yura

Yurapun langsung mencari kamarnya, karena ia ingin sekali cepat cepat tidur. Ia memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya. Di belakang myungsoo mengikuti yura masuk kedalam kamar.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ujar Yura sambil menahan myungsoo yang akan masuk ke dalam kamar

"Hey aku ingin tidur! Kau tidur di luar saja"

"Apa maksudmu. Ah aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus! Ya ya baiklah tapi kau jangan masuk dulu, aku mau ganti baju dulu" ya sepertinya yura harus mengalah

Blam

Pintu tertutup sedikit keras

"Aish dasar yeoja pemarah. Kenapa appa menyuruhku menikah dengan yeoja sepertinya?!" Ujar myungsoo

"Hei tuan, aku mendengarnya dari sini~!" Sepertinya pendengaran yura sangatlah tajam.

Yura kini keluar dari kamar sudah memakai piyamanya dengan poni rambutnya yang di kuncir ke atas seperti anak kecil dengan membawa bantal dan gulingnya, jangan lupa dengan wajah yura yang kesal.

"Baiklah, kau tidur sana!" Usir yura kepada myungsoo.

Myungsoopun masuk ke kamar dan menutup kamarnya. Ia juga mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidurnya. Ia berjalan ke kasurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah.

Entah kenapa myungsoo tidak bisa tidur. Ia tiba tiba saja memikirkan yura yang tidur di depan tv tanpa membawa selimut, mengingat kini cuaca sedikit dingin karena musim dingin. Bagaimanapun yura adalah istrinya.

Myungsoo memutuskan keluar untuk melihat yura. Yura kini terlelap di sofa yang terletak di depan tv. Yura sedikit memeluk tubuhnya, mungkin ia mulai kedinginan. Myungsoopun berjongkok untuk melihat wajah yura dengan jela. tanpa ia sadari, ia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat wajah yura. Ia pun menggendong yura untuk pindah tidur di dalam kamar. Ia menaruh yura di kasur dengan perlahan dan kemudian myungsoo berbaring di sebelah yura.

Hari sudah pagi, kini cuacanya cerah. Tanpa keduanya sadari, myungsoo tidur dengan menghadap yura dan memeluknya, yura sendiri juga tidur menghadap myungsoo. Mereka kemudian secara perlahan membuka matanya dan saling mengerjapkan mata untuk beberapa detik tanpa ada reaksi.

1

2

3

4

5

"AAAAA!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Spontan saja yura mendorong myungsoo yang sedang memeluknya hingga terjatuh ke bawah kasur. Dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Yak! Aish sakit. Kau kenapa?!" Tanya myungsoo dengan wajah kesakitan

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa aku bisa di sini dan kau memelukku saat aku tidur?!"

"Ah itu..."

"Apa?!" Tanya yura yang mulai tidak sabar

"Ah...a..aku tidak tau! Lupakan saja! Pergilah ke dapur dan buatkan aku sarapan!" Ucap myungsoo terburu buru dan ia segera pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Mwoya, ada apa dengan pria itu. Tapi, pelukannya sangat hangat...ya! Ada apa denganmu! Aish aku harus memasak untukku sekarang" ucap yura bermonolog dan kemudian ia pergi ke dapur.

Kini yura tengah berada di dapur, saat ia membuka kulkas, kulkas tersebut sudah terisi penuh, sepertinya appanya sangat merencanakan ini semua. ia sedang membuat omurice untuk sarapannya sendiri. Ah tidak sebenarnya ia juga memasakkan makanannya untuk myungsoo juga, namun entah kenapa ia tiba tiba ingin mengerjai myungsoo.

Makanan nya kini sudah siap, yura mengambil jatah makanannya. Dan bertepatan saat itu juga, myungsoo keluar dari kamarnya kemudian duduk di depan yura yang sedang memakan omurice. Myungsoo melihat di depannya sendiri tidak ada makanan untuk myungsoo.

"Dimana sarapanku?" Tanya myungsoo

"Kau buat sendiri sana, bukankah kau juga pintar memasak?" Ucap yura sambil terus makan

"Ya! Kim yura!"

"Aish baiklah"

Kemudian yura mengambil jatah sarapan myungsoo dan ia berikan kepada myungsoo. Myungsoo dan yura memakan makanannya dalam sunyi.

Kini mereka tengah berdua di depan tv. Setelah yura mencuci piringnya. Hari ini begitu bosan, tampak di wajah mereka masing masing memasang wajah bosan. Kemudian yura mengidupkan tv dan saat itu juga idolanya exo dan bts tampil di acara musik. Sontak saja yura berteriak senang.

"Wah! Exo dan bts tampil. Ya!"

Myungsoo yang disebelahnya hanya menatapnya sinis, dan selanjutnya myungsoo menutup telinganya. Begitulah mereka kini. Di saat situasi seperti ini, myungsoo sangat ingin pergi ke kantor tapi appanya melarang myungsoo untuk bekerja. Ia tidak boleh bekerja selama 2 bulan. Karena appanya ingin myungsoo lebih dekat terus bersama yura.

Kini hari kamis. Berarti sudah 5 hari yang lalu sejak pernikahan mereka berlangsung. Kini yura berpakaian rapi. Myungsoo yang melihat yura dari ruang kerjanya yang ingin keluarpun bertanya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Tanya myungsoo

"Ingin membeli perlengkapan di dapur, makanan makanan di kulkas hampir habis, jadi aku akan ke supermarket"

"Oh, pergilah" jawab myungsoo dengan cueknya

Sudah 5 jam yura keluar dan cuaca di luar mendung dan tadi yura tidak pergi membawa mobil, melainkan naik bus umum. sepertinya akan turun hujan besar di musim dingin dan mengingat bahwa yura takut akan petir. Hal itu tiba tiba saja membuat myungsoo khawatir akan yura. Segera myungsoo melesat mengambil jaket tebalnya dan mengambil kunci mobil. Ia kini telah berada di dalam mobil dan berkeliling di sekitar supermarket. Mata elangnya terus melihat halte yang dekat dengan super market. Tiba tiba saja ia melihat seorang yeoja berdiri sendirian di halte. Ya, sepertinya itu yura. Myungsoo langsung meminggirkan mobilnya. Kondisi yura ketakutan dan kedinginan karena bajunya sedikit basah karena hujan. Segera myungsoo berlari kearah yura dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mianhae" ucap myungsoo

"Hiks..." Hanya terdengar suara isakan yura

Jaket tebal yang myungsoo pakai, ia lepaskan dan ia pakaikan kepada yura yang kedingingan. Kemudian mereka pulang ke rumah

Entah kenapa myungsoo merasa begitu bersalah kepada yura. Kini mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Myungsoo menyuruh yura untuk masuk terlebih dahulu karena ia masih harus membawa belanjaan yang tadi yura beli.

Yura duduk depan tv masih menggunakan jaket milik myungsoo. Setelah myungsoo menaruh belanjaan di meja dapur, ia menghampiri yura.

"Kau cepatlah keramas dan ganti baju. Jika tidak kau akan masuk angin"

"Baiklah"

Yura masuk ke kamar mandi dan selanjutnya mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang hangat dan tebal. Sementara myungsoo berkutat di dapur, ia sedang berbaik hati kepada yura. Ia sedang membuat coklat panas untuknya dan untuk yura. Setelah beberapa menit, yura pun keluar dari dalam kamar, kemudian ia duduk di depan tv sambil memakai selimut.

Myungsoo pun datang menghampiri yura sambil membawa dua coklat panas . Myungsoo duduk di samping yura dan ia menyodorkan satu cangkir coklat panasnya.

"Terimakasih" ucap yura

"Hm" myungsoo menjawabnya dengan singkat

Suasana sempat canggung dan sunyi. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing. Myungsoo akhirnya memecah kesunyian yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Maafkan aku" ujar myungsoo sambil menoleh ke arah yura yang sedang meminum coklat panasnya

"Tak apa" yura menjawabnya dengan senyuman manisnya

Untuk pertama kalinya yura tersenyum manis kepada myungsoo. Biasanya ia hanya memberikan senyuman sinis pada myungsoo. Namun kali ini beda hingga membuat jantung myungsoo ingin lompat. Myungsoo melihat bibir yura yang dipenuhi oleh coklat panas tersebut.

"Bibirmu...coklat" tunjuk myungsoo

"Eoh?disini?"

Yura hendak menghapus sisa coklat yang berada di bibirnya menggunakan tangannya.

"Jangan" Namun tangan myungsoo mencegah tangan yura.

Tiba tiba saja myungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan yura dan...

Chu~

Yura membelalak dengan reaksi myungsoo ini. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh myungsoo sehingga ia mencium bibir yura yang terdapat sisa coklat panasnya, mungkin niatnya adalah ingin memersihkannya. Setelah beberapa menit myungsoo menciumnya, kemudian ia melepaskannya dan perlahan mejauhkan wajahnya dari yura. Terlihat jelas dari wajah yura yang terkejut dan jangan lupa wajah merahnya yang malu.

"Kau...kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku"

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana fanficnya? tolong komen , ini fanfic debut Mina jadi author disini wkwk XD maaf kalau fanficnya masih radak aneh atau kurang greget gitu atau bahkan membosankan wkwkw/? ._. kalau mau ada yang request cast fanfic, komen aja. ntar Mina usahakan buat fanfic requestnya. Terima Kasih :D


End file.
